Virgo
by ImDiffrentSoWhat
Summary: Edward's side of Tattoo, you don't need to read Tattoo to understand but I recomend it. Basiclly this is Edward's reaction to Bella getting a Tattoo.


I was sitting in Bella's bed, she had gone out for a chance to hang out with Angela Weber. She was finally back, thankfully Charlie hadn't stalled her for too long. Then my sweet angle walked into the room, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeve blue top. The color was beautiful next to her light pale skin, her beautiful chocolate curls were loose and her cheeks were perfectly pink. I saved her eyes for last, deep chocolate brown, leave the lifeguard at the beach I never want to be rescued from these eyes. I did all this in five seconds, she was still looking at me.

Soon she will be my wife, she hasn't agreed yet, but she will. And then I will change her, we will be together for eternity. She will forget though, I hate that she will forget her father, her mother all her memories…Well her memories of when I was gone would be good to be gone. I cant believe what an idiot I was. Totally inexcusable.

Then I smelt it, bitter and almost slick. Ink, printing press ink to be exact. Why would she smell of ink? Did Angela Weber and her go to the newspaper building downtown, that would explain why it took her awhile to get home. Still I had to ask, mostly because I needed to hear her voice. I hadn't been able to talk to her since I said goodbye at school, thank goodness it's Friday and I have the whole weekend with her now. Still I need my Bella fix, she is my heroine, I think she will be forever.

"Bella, love, were you near the printing presses today?"

"No, why?" What could possibly be the source of the smell then. Now I have to find out.

Far too fast for Bella's eyes to see, I'm right in front of her. I start at her shoulder and slowly go down. I can tell that this is wear the smell is strongest. It's concentrated on the inside of her wrist. Then I realize, it's not printing ink, it's body art ink. The only body art ink that smells like printing ink is black, all the other colors smell a bit different, but black is virtually the same.

I grip Bella's wrist and jerk up her shirt sleeve. Their it is staring me in the face.

"Bella what have you done?" I asked, I know what it is. Yet I cant admit it.

"I got a tattoo." She shrugged, like it was nothing. Like it was nothing!

"You did what?" I seethe, why would she do this? Intently marking her flawless skin. Well almost flawless except for the bite mark from James, and the scars from the glass on her birthday.

"Got a tattoo."

"Bella have you lost your mind?" I asked.

"No, I just got a tattoo, plenty of people do it. It's no big deal."

Those were the words that sent me on my rant.

"Yes Bella, it's a very big deal. What have you done? You were so perfect, so beautiful, but now…" I trailed off, I couldn't fathom any reason why she'd get a tattoo it was beyond my understanding. I resent that anything conserving Bella would be beyond my understanding. I want to always be able to relate to her.

"Please don't go." Bella spoke softly, and her broken voice gave my silent heart a not so gentle or nice squeeze. It felt similar to the first time I contemplated leaving her, just not as powerful. Did she honestly think I'd ever leave though, or that I could ever leave. Oh what had I done to her.

"Go? No! Bella listen to me!" I have to make sure she listens that she understands that I love her, she must understand. She cant hold this fear, I will prove it to her. "I don't like that you got a tattoo. But I would never leave, never! Especially for something as trivial as that. I don't like it exactly, you were perfect the way you are, but if it's what you want then it is what I want." It is true, if she wants that I want that for her. She could tattoo herself all over her body and I would still love her.

"I'm sorry, I'm being stupid." Bella? Stupid? No, she was afraid and had every right to be, I swear on my love for her that I will erase every one of those fears. No matter how long it takes. I gently kiss away her tears, hoping by tasting them I can better understand her and heal her better.

"It's just I hadn't thought that you would even think about leaving, just when I saw your face you looked _really_ mad. And I can't stand to have you mad at me or disappointed." Am I ever mad or disappointed in Bella? A quick search of my memory reviles, no I have never been. This sweet angle and I broke her, but I _will _fix her. But first I have got to make sure she knows that I love her.

"Bella, I am never disappointed or mad at you. I love you, and now that I look at your tattoo, it's the symbol for Virgo isn't it?" She nodded to me, seeming almost like a frightened child scared of rejection, I will never reject her. "The virgin, the constellation of innocence. It fits you perfectly, my love." That is exactly it, the sweet virgin who tries to stay on the Earth even though humans act so atrocity. That fits Bella perfectly, the consolation may as well be Isabella rather then Virgo.


End file.
